


Oneshots

by Snapeloverxoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapeloverxoxo/pseuds/Snapeloverxoxo
Summary: Just some random oneshots. Harry Potter World.After war? Mid-war? Yes and yes.Various ships and some AU.Enjoy x
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 11





	1. Anniversary Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Snarry, Post-war, AU

Five years it had been, since the Second Wizarding War, when the two men met again.

With Kingsley Shackbolt stepping down, and Hermione Granger becoming the new Minister of Magic, things have changed all around the Wizarding World. The once called "bushy-haired know-it-all" had grown into a fine political influencer. Werewolves had more rights than ever before and dementors were banished from Azkaban.

However, the young lady hadn't felt accomplished enough. She needed one more big event... One where the past is not hushed about and one where she could reconnect long lost relations. That is how Hermione came up with the five-year anniversary ball at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It took months of planning and arranging, but finally, she stood on the podium where her old Headmaster used to stand.

"Welcome everyone! I'm so happy that this many of you responded to our invitations!" she said, clutching her shaking hands together, desperately trying to find the two men she especially wanted there.

She smiled at the familiar faces: Neville and Luna Longbottom, Cho Chang, Dean and Seamus Thomas, Padma Patil. And of course, her well missed professors: Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid. Yet her smile dipped a bit, when she still couldn't spot her two desired candidates. Her husband was beside her instantly, as he sensed her mood deflating. Ron Weasley lead his wife off the stage and pulled her out the staff door.

With a small kiss, he asked her what was the matter.

"Have you seen them?" she shyly questioned, and Ron knew exactly who she was talking about.

He tried to keep a straight face as he shook his head. Of course, he was just as disappointed as his wife. The ginger auror had been desperate to see his best friend again who had left the country after Voldemort was no longer. Ron also hoped to apologise to the man who had worked so hard to keep them alive and was awfully misjudged. Except, neither of them seem to have shown.

Five years it had been, since the Second Wizarding War, when the two men met again.

Harry Potter received the invitation and threw it away without considering attending. The healer didn't want to play hero anymore. Not in the sense they were to praise him. It wasn't until a letter arrive from Headmistress McGonagall begging for his presence, that he thought more on the ball. Giving in to the pleas of his mother-figure, he requested a portkey from his home in Iceland to the familiar land of Scotland. Had he not made that request, had he not taken that portkey; they would not have met again.

But they did. The two men met again.

Severus Snape only accepted potions orders. His house-elf, Mipsy, was in charge of filtering his mail. When somehow the invitation came through to him, he almost raged at the creature. Almost. Yet for some reason, he decided to go to the ball.

Perhaps for the fact that his godson, Draco Malfoy, had just been released from having served his 4 years and 9 months at Azkaban. The Potions Master thought that the blonde pureblood might be one of the few who won't refuse the attention. Although he was wrong, as the young man did not attend, another man his age did attend, who Severus had been trying hard to forget.

Five years it had been since the war. That is when they had met again. You could say it was fate that both men ran late to the ball, as both travelled from a long distance and got delayed. You could say the twinkling eyed man sent his magic from heaven to make these two gracefully cross paths.

Either way, the two men arrived at the ball's entrance from opposite directions and reached for the door handle at the very same time. Harry Potter froze as his warm hand met cold pale skin, though he didn't pull back. His emerald eyes followed a trail; up a jet-black sleeve to a high-buttoned collar. By the time he got to the familiar face, he already knew the eyes he was to meet. Dark brown orbs stared into his soul, and he just barely noticed as the other man's lip twitched up in an long-forgotten motion.

That is when the two met again. Five years after the Second Wizarding War.


	2. The Lioness and The Broken Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DH-compliant, Sevmin or mother-son relationship

Minerva McGonagall strolled through the corridors, her ears filled with the sound of innocent screams. She didn't understand. Didn't understand how he could allow this. Didn't understand how he could have fooled them all this time. No, she didn't understand many things.

She felt ready to hex anyone who dared to step in her away. She wasn't nicknamed the lioness for no reason! Gryffindor qualities she had for sure, and when someone messed with her cubs, she was to put up a fight. Her breaths were deep to calm her rage, before she reached the desires gargoyle.

She knew the password. Of course she did. Though it wasn't some ridiculous muggle candy Albus used to come up with. No. It was a simple, four letter word. A name; of someone who was special to the many. Minerva sighed, gathering all the courage she had and whispered the password.

"Lily."

As it left her mouth, the gargoyle moved aside to reveal an empty staircase. Good, the professor thought, at least he wasn't waiting to hex me straight off. Just in case, she lifted her fir, dragon heartstring wand in her right palm, aimed ahead of her. Yes, she was ready to face him - the broken little boy she once knew - should he throw the first curse.

Minerva made sure to count her steps. She wasn't sure why, but she did anyway. Perhaps to delay the inevitable? Yes, likely. When she reached the top, the dark door stood closed. Albus always opened it himself, and greeted the newcomer without seeing their face first... 

The professor let out another sigh and willed the thoughts of the ex-Headmaster, friend, and lover to the back of mind. She was, after all, about to confront his murderer.

Her pale and bony knuckles rapped on the wood, and the man inside coldly called out for her to enter. She could turn back, Minerva thought clutching the door handle, she still had a chance to go. But she didn't go back; she went forwards. She was meant to be the role model for bravery, and Merlin help her she wasn't about to give that title away easily!

The Transfigurations professor entered carefully, wand raised and eyes surveyed the room for the man she came to see. She found him quickly. The man clad in black, faced away from her, seemingly his focus was somewhere in the distance. He was oblivious (or so she thought), as Minerva approached him and pointed her wand at his broad back. This was it; she needed to do it. Two simple words, just like what with this disgusting piece of a man ended her lover's life.

"Do it." 

She was startled out of her thoughts and her anger deflated as the shattered man uttered again:

"Do it," he repeated weakly, and even added "please."

The professor's stiffly held arm dropped to her side. She could not do it. How could she? This man in front of her was suffering. He had always been suffering. She had failed him, over and over again in the years of the past. And here she was; failing him again.

Severus Snape was a proud man. He used to be anyway. He tried his best to at least keep that up, yet when the chance came and the woman he looked up at as a mother decided to grant his wish, he broke. As he heard the rustle of fabric and Minerva's hand dropped, the Headmaster couldn't help but sob.

Decades it had been since he allowed another to see him vulnerable, yet there he stood. Tears freely flowed down his ashen and exhausted face, and his malnourished body shook with the gaspy breaths that escaped his rosy lips. For once in his life, Severus couldn't care less for his black, greasy strings of hair that hung limply around his face.

The Headmaster barely registered as two small arms wrapped around his frame and held him tight. He barely heard the small whispers of comfort, over the sound of the innocent screams that came from outside.


	3. Returning To the Living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snupin, Post-war, AU, unfinished(?)

Shining green eyes met dark brown ones. They stood; stared into each other's soul. Neither men moved from their frozen spot. A single tear rolled down the cheek of the werewolf, and the pale-faced man barely resisted to not kiss it away.

"Y-you... You could stay. I could stay! Sev-" the broken man offered in a hopeful tone.

"No Lupin." the other interrupted firmly, "You have a family waiting. I have Azkaban waiting."

"But-"

"I'm sorry. This is where we part." the dark brown eyes shifted towards the door, "This is goodbye."

The wolf let his mate walk out and apparate away, without even sending a word of farewell his way. Instead, after he heard the 'pop', Remus Lupin collapsed into a sobbing mess on the beige fluffy carpet.

\- ------ - ------ - ------ - ------ - ------ - ------ -  
  
[8 months earlier]

Remus was duelling Antonin Dolohov in the main courtyard of Hogwarts, when his wife dropped to the floor next to him. The wolf saw red and sent a powerful killing curse at the Death Eater, which hit him right at the heart. For a long moment, everything around him felt surreal: various colours from various spells decorated the night like fireworks; howls of injured and cries of the left alive echoed through the area.

Looking around truly for the first time, that was when Lupin realised something out of place. A dark shadow spun round and round near the sides, throwing deadly spells as if they were mere jinxes. Remus observed that each of those spells hit home at their desired target: Death Eaters. His eyes widened and his feet started running towards the shadow.

Snape. Snape. Snape! 

The blood pounded in his ears, then his body came to a sudden stop as a ragged blonde halted the shadow and pointed him towards the Shrieking Shack. Lupin gazed towards the mess of his old nightly home and instantly felt overwhelmed by the dark magic that radiated from the place.

Voldemort. Fury. Rage. Danger.

The wolf once again attempted to dodge the duels around him and reach the man in black. He ducked, he ran, he jumped; yet he was not quick enough to catch up with the flying blur the other became.

No. No! NO!

He can't lose his mate too... He cannot! His heartbeats were rapid and furious. Remus knew what was going to happen. And he was determined to stop it.

* *

Severus Snape was a man of a facade. Although, he was a bitter and cold man without the mask too; he wasn't as fearless as he'd liked others to believe. He feared many things throughout his life... Fear of loss, fear of rejection, and so on. On contrary to popular belief, he also feared his ex-master: the Dark Lord. 

When a shaky Lucius came to him and told him that the man - no, creature - of his fear requested his presence... He could help but shudder. This was it. It was time. Hopefully Potter will be near, so he can to tell him what he needs to know and end this fight for a reign of madness.

Severus lifted off the ground in a black smoky mass and flew towards the Shrieking Shack. He occluded all his thought and emotions away before entering; otherwise he would have likely broken down or ran.

He was ready for death, he told himself. There would be Lily, no more war, no more Potter-spawn. Afterlife is what an exhausted double agent like he needs.

The Slytherin gathered all his courage and bravely walked in to the ruins. He was straight away hit by the Cruciatus Curse. 

* *

He was too late. The wolf crashed through the door just as he saw the Golden Trio leave. He knew it: he was too late. His mate lay there, throat torn open, upper body covered in blood. The pale man looked more grey than white and his breaths were non-existent.

Lupin took a small step towards the body and lost hope. Damn Snape. Damn him for always getting into just life threatening situations... Now he can no longer. His sensitive ears barely heard Voldemort's speech to Harry, over the pain of loss. That was when something extraordinary happened. 

Is that a finger moving? Did his face just twitch? Snape?! 

The man on the ground groaned and Remus was kneeling beside him in an instant. The wolf desperately tried to heal him and clean up the mess, while Severus managed to gesture towards his hidden potions full pocket. Together they were able to apparate to a safe house under the Fidelius Charm. 

That is where their untimely love story began. 

\- ------ - ------ - ------ - ---- -- - ------ - ------ -   
  
Leaving his other part behind was the hardest thing Severus ever had to do. But he knew it was the right thing to do. He was holding Lupin back. He knew that. Yet that didn't mean it hurt less. 

He apparated to Spinner's End, without much hope of the house still standing there. Though it was. Under his various concealing charms and protection incantations. The ex-Headmaster looked up at his gloomy home and for once in his life, he felt the need to sob.

\- ------ - ------ - ------ - ---- -- - ------ - ------ -

[4 months earlier]

They've healed more than they could've ever wished for. Snape got his silky voice back and was able to overcome his malnourishment that originated from his childhood. Lupin got given special healing potions for his new and old scars that decorated his body like tattoos. Everything was going well for the two... Better than what one would have expected from them. Though, perhaps that's still an understatement.

The dark haired man laid on the cosy bed with the wolf wrapped tightly in his arms. They had left only a few pieces of garments left, and those stuck to their sweaty bodies.

Remus looked up to see the other looking down at him lovingly and he smiled. They both smiled. It was very unusual for the ex-spy to smile, but he did. For his mate he did everything. Suddenly the pink lips turned down and Lupin wondered what upset him so out of the blue.

"It's nothing." the Potions Master replied calmly but coldly.

The wolf flinched at the tone and instead of interrogating further, he hid his face in the pale chest of his lover. Severus sighed guiltily and stroked the blonde messy hair.

"You have to go back soon. This isn't forever." he spoke again softly.


	4. Losing Them All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very random, AU, MMAD

Severus stumbled through the gates into the Main Hall area. His eyes blurred and legs shook. He wasn't sure how he was still standing. Perhaps the adrenaline, he told himself. His black robes hung blood-soaked, in chopped pieces, on his fragile frame. Greasy black hair bounced around his face with each step, as he desperately tried to reach the Great Hall's entrance.

No luck however. His legs gave out and the Potions Master unceremoniously dropped to the stone tiled floor. He grunted in pain, and tried to push himself forward. In the end, he just lay there staring aimlessly at the wooden doors, willing them to open.

The spy could feel his body weakening as the pool of blood underneath him grew. This was it; this was how he will meet his end. Yet he determinedly reached in front of him again. 

"P-plea-ase." he croaked, and thank Merlin, a miracle occurred.

Somehow his wandless magic reacted in his favour, and he spelled the Great Hall's entrance open. The previously heard chatter halted, as the few remaining staff members turned to see their intruder.

"My boy!" Albus was the quickest to react, "Minerva get Poppy please. Tell her it's an emergency."

The witch transformed into her animagi and ran off to retrieve help while the Headmaster rushed to his injured son's side. The others sat in shocked silence for a few moments, then hurriedly kneeled next to Dumbledore and joined in with healing spells.

"My boy, can you hear me? Severus?" the elder asked frantically, as they turned the man gently on his back, "Severus?"

The Potions Master's eyes fluttered in response, but did not open. An incoherent whisper escaped his lips, which Albus desperately tried and sadly failed to understand.

"It's alright son. It's alright. You're save now."

"D-de-ad" the man was sure he was now heard as the wands froze, "He- he's de-ad."

"Volde-" Albus started but changed his words at the man's flinch, "The Dark Lord?"

"N-no. No." the professor could clearly see the man struggling, "P-pot-"

"Potter? Harry? No Severus. He's save. He's here in the castle. We saved him."

"No! N-no! Do-n't tr-trust." the spy attempted to gain more oxygen, but his body seemed to reject it, "Im-impos-"

"Imposter?"

The Potions Master slumped in response, while the others tried to comprehend what they've been told. A scream echoed through the castle and all heads snapped up.

"Minerva..." Albus breathed out anxiously, while the other professors stood wands out to meet the enemy. 

"Severus..." his attention turned back to the young man who lied motionless me, next to him, "No.. No! Severus? Severus!"

Witnesses later recalled that they feared for the Headmaster's sanity in that moment, as Dumbledore tried every possible method known to man - from ancient reviving spells to muggle CPR - in attempt to bring back his son. 

It is unsure how much time later Poppy Pomfrey arrived to the scene, however we know that Albus sobbed for a great while, uncaring of his robe acting as a sponge to the blood around them.


End file.
